EmeraldFlames - The DankonSaga
by ss6rikketts
Summary: This is my replacement of DBGT. It is about Vegeta's new son, Rikketts, and his quest to stop Dankon destroying the earth. But when Dankon succeeds, what does Rikketts do? Read to Find out! It is my first fic but it has suspense and action. Plz rate! Chap
1. Chapter l

EMERALD FLAMES - THE DANKON SAGA  
  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
The cool morning breeze blew quietly through Trunks's hair as he flew past the tall mountains that lined up to the horizon. The sky was a clear blue and there were no clouds in sight. The river gushed anxiously below heading towards the awaiting sea. It was a perfect day that would be filled with hard, and maybe even intense, training. Soon, he thought to himself, We will be meeting Gohan again. His thoughts were not usually troubled, but he could not help noticing something that seemed unusually wrong. No, he thought to himself, Frieza is dead. But he couldn't help wondering what that weird force was. He had never encountered Frieza before, but had learned enough about him to sense something was all too familiar about this disturbance.   
Out of the corner of his eye he could see his younger brother, Rikketts, slowly drifting back from him. Rikketts was only three years younger than he was, but all of his father's pride shone through like a bright, luminous flame.  
"Hey Trunks, slow down!" Rikketts yelled ahead. "You're going way too fast for me to keep up with!"  
Trunks ignored him but couldn't help a smirk showing through. In a spurt of power, Rikketts hair tuned gold and raced past Trunks.   
"Fine!" exclaimed Trunks as his hair floated up golden. He sped up beside his brother  
"Why are you in such a hurry? I mean, I'm excited too, but were gonna break the limit if you keep at this!" Trunks joked.  
As he looked back to the scenery, the hairs on his neck rose. His heart rose to his throat. He stopped quickly. "Rikketts, c-come back now!"  
His eyes were transfixed on something below.   
"What is it?" he asked. Woah, he thought, is Trunks scared or something? He followed Trunks's gaze downwards. "W-What, what is it, Trunks?" Rikketts asked nervously.   
" I don't know, but I don't think we should stick around to find out!" he stated as they both powered up to get out of there.  
They flew hard as they raced down lower to the trees so they wouldn't be easily seen.  
The weird alien creature looking like Frieza, but having blue glass circles,not purple, and with a head tail, like Buu, appeared directly in front of them and Trunks almost crashed into him.  
"Hmmm, which of you is Trunks?"  
Rikketts cried out in surprise and fright. Trunks cursed under his breath.  
"Who are you?" Trunks croaked unsteadily.  
"I am Dankon, and I believe you are Trunks. Am I correct?"  
"What if you are?" Trunks stammered.  
"Then goodbye!" He cackled.   
The blinding light followed by Dankon's insane laughter was more than enough for Rikketts. As he looked down Trunks was gone.   
No, it couldn't be! Where was his brother? All of a sudden he realised the gruesome truth! Trunks was dead!   
No this was impossible, it just wasn't right. Then like a fiery wave of lava, the anger struck him. So intense and powerful, he realised he had changed. He was the next level of super saiyan!   
"Grrrrrryaaaaaahhh!!!" he screamed and charged with his fists raised.   
FLASH. As quickly as Dankon had appeared, he had vanished.   
Rikketts was extremely annoyed and blew up a few mountaintops to cool off.   
"I will find you, Dankon!" Rikketts yelled, as he sped of to the weird power he could sense somewhere over the horizon.  



	2. 

CHAPTER II  
  
Rikketts raced over the miles of forest after the snowy mountains. His thoughts were   
filled with despair and anger, Why Trunks? He hadn't realised it before but Trunks   
was like a best friend to him. Even more so than Pan was. He stopped suddenly.   
"Yes! Why should I chase Dankon when I can get the others to help me!" he thought   
out loud.   
He raced off toward the training site where Gohan should be.  
As he landed he immediately knew Dankon had been here. He saw in the corner   
that Gohan was sitting, slumped. An empty bottle rolled off the table and smashed   
to pieces pouring its liquid on the ground.  
"Gohan, what happened?" asked Rikketts.  
"Uhhh…" Gohan groaned "weirdd monssterr."  
"Where's Pan?"  
"She was kidnapped," He said raising his head "By Dankon."  
"I've met him before," he said through clenched teeth. "But why Pan?"  
"He made me not fight him that way." answered Gohan.  
Rikketts sat down and then they both thought for a while.  
"That's it!" announced Rikketts. "We'll use the fusion rings."  
"We'll unite as one?"  
"Yes, we must if we are to beat him and get Pan back!"  
"I'll be back!" Rikketts yelled as he blasted off in search of the first fusion ring,   
while Gohan went to find the second.  
He was back near the mountains again. As he scanned the scenery for a blue   
glowing ring he noticed that he couldn't sense any other big powers like Goku's or   
Vegeta's.  
His father! No, not father too! Grrr…! He had had enough from Dankon!!   
He swore as he put on a burst of speed, and headed towards the mountains.  
After about half an hour he still couldn't find the ring. Then he could see someone   
in the sky.  
It was Gohan! And he had both rings!  
"Ha ha!" Rikketts laughed with joy. "You got them both!"  
"Yeah," he replied, "They were both floating around each other."  
"Okay, lets put them on our wrists." said Rikketts.  
They both fitted them on their wrists and the rings clamped on tight. A bright blue   
light shone through them both.   
They clamped their hands together. The light shone brighter and brighter.   
Then it happened suddenly. Their colours swirled and their images distorted   
violently. The light was blinding and then it flashed and disappeared.  
They had become one being.   
They were now Gokketts!  
  



	3. 

CHAPTER III  
  
  
They could both feel his enormous power! Then one thought crossed his mind. DANKON. In   
a blast of rage his hair flicked up yellow. His eyes turned green. His hair grew till it was 2   
metres high. It was surprisingly light. They figured he must have skipped a few s.s. levels to   
become s.s.6. He then disappeared to find Dankon.   
As he was making his way back to his ship, he kept thinking of Frieza.   
"Frieza could not complete the mission for our race! He was such a weakling. That barbarian   
Kold, had no chance either. Koola, such an imbecile. No brains, none of them. They were   
beaten by saiyans. What a joke! I knew they would never make it. If only Frieza would have   
listened to me, being the commander, and he would still be the Lord of the Universe. Now   
that he is gone there was an open gate leading me to royalty! I will complete the mission that   
no one else could and will destroy them once and for all! HAHAHAHAHAAA!"  
  
He heard Dankon's weird cackling a mile away! He stopped right in front of Dankon.   
"Eyahhh!" Dankon almost jumped out of his skin. "Wha-Who are you!" he raged, quickly   
regaining his confidence.  
"We have met."  
"NO WE HAVEN'T!" Dankon had lost it and was steaming.  
"Really?" Gokketts had a calm voice.  
"Grrrr, what do you want..?" he growled.  
"A fight with you and Pan back."  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!" he screamed as he realised the youth's power.  
"Fine with me." he said. Gokketts sent a quick jab to Dankon. He just dodged it.   
"YAAAAH!" Dankon powered up and fired rapid blasts which were effortlessly swung aside.   
They exchanged quick punches for a while and only Gokketts's ones hit.   
"KA…ME…HAA…ME……………..HAAAAAA!" the brilliant light flashed past trees   
exploding gigantically as it hit Dankon square in the stomach.  
Obviously thinking that Dankon had been blasted to oblivion Gokketts smirked.  
But it was wiped off his face as he saw Dankon heaving and panting, leaning against a rock.  
"Damn, I held back too much power…" Gokketts said to himself. "Well not this time!"  
Gokketts pulled one of Rikketts's attacks, mimic, out of his power supply. He placed his   
hands on his forehead and swiftly brought them to his waist while energy crackled around   
them. He then placed two fingers on his forehead. He grinned. "Thanks for this, Piccolo   
"SPIRAL CANNON!" he yelled as an enormous twirling power beam shot at Dankon.   
"He must be dead now!" thought Gokketts. But he was wrong…  
  



	4. Chapter lV

CHAPTER lV ****

CHAPTER lV

Dankon was still alive! He could feel it. "Why can't he just DIE!" he thought.

"Yaaaah!" Dankon jumped out from behind a tree and shot a swift blast at Gokketts. 

"Huh?" He didn't have time to dodge it. There was a pathetic blue Flash. 

"YES! I HIT YOU! I HIT YOU! HAHAHAHAA!" Dankon ranted like a crazed maniac.

"Wow." Gokketts replied sarcastically, "That really hurt."

"GHRRRRR!" Dankon took his sarcasm as an insult. "Now you will pay! MONKEY!!!" He powered up rapidly. His muscles heaved. "Now you will see my true power!" His head tail started to throb. Energy beams flew off him. "HAHAHAA!" A giant energy ball flew out of his head tail and towards Gokketts at tremendous speed.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Gokketts. He didn't have enough time.

As the smoke faded Dankon was gone. And so was Gohan. 

"No. No, No, It can't be! NOO!" He was no longer Gokketts. The blast must have killed Gohan.

"NOOO!!! I have to find Pan so we can get help!" But then he saw the limp, lifeless body of Pan. 

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!!" Riketts hoped the anger would swell up and burst to s.s.3. It didn't. He just got weaker. 

Then he saw him. Dankon was high up in the air.

"HAHAHAHAAA! I'm gonna blow up this sorry ball of mud!!" He was gathering a giant blue energy ball.

"This just is not my day." Rikketts moaned. Then it came to him. "I will alter history!!" He then sped of to Capsule Corp. labs.

"If I can get the time machine, of Cell's that mum changed, going then I can go back and stop Dankon!" He pressed the security code in on the door and went to the storage chamber. He went to the time pod. "Okay, now what did grandpa say? Code was … 23 09 88. That's right, Trunks's birthday." The door slid open with a hiss. He got up to the seat and looked over the controls. "Hmmm… I want to go back five years then…" He typed in the date: 01 06 2093. 

"Okay, lets see if this works." He pressed the big green button. "Its working!" he realised as he started to fly off. He flew out into orbit. He could see Dankon just release his power ball. 

"I don't want to see this!" he said through gritted teeth. "Goodbye, Dankon!"

The time pod vanished.


	5. Capter V

CHAPTER V  
  
Everything was black. Then colour started to emerge. It whipped all around the pod. He seemed to be going faster and faster and faster. The speed was like one hundred roller coaster rides. I'm going to be sick, he thought. Then it stopped to a head bashing halt.   
"Oww!" Rikketts cried out in pain. "Stupid window." he said to himself. He was in some kind of forest.   
The dial on the dashboard said 01 06 2093.  
So I made it back five years. Dankon's gonna be surprised!   
Then a flashing light appeared. The computer started   
"SYSTEMS MALFUNCTION. TIME GENERATOR FLUX COOLING PIPES BLOWN ON IMPACT. SHIP PERMANANTLY OUT OF ORD..DD..D.."  
There was a loud hiss as steam started to pour through the dashboard. A strange blue liquid was gushing through a broken pipe. "OH DAMN!" he smashed the door off its hinges d flew behind a big pine tree.   
There was an enormous BOOM! Pieces of metal flew from the wreckage. One pronged right into the tree Rikketts was behind. A flock of startled birds flew off.   
"Crud! And here's little old me stuck without a time generator. Just great!" He angrily sent a blast to the rubble of the pieces of his ship.  
He took off to find somewhere to train. As he flew over towns, cities and island metropolis's he noticed a lot of high powers gathered at one place. He flew lower to investigate. It was "A church?!" He landed and looked through the doors. He saw an old man thith a black book and robes talking to two people on the stand. They were... KRILLIN AND 18!?!?  
"Ahh, that's right. I'm in the past so I've come to the exact day of Krillin's wedding. Interesting. And that's a bonus because everyone is here so they won't notice me."  
And with that thought he flew up and off.  



End file.
